Bella Home Videos
by H.M.T.H
Summary: Bella and the Cullens watch Bella's home videos, much to bella's dismay. I’m using H20 characters. You don’t need to know them. It just basically says what you need in the story. For those of you who do know H20 they are never mermaids.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Home Videos!**

**Between New Moon and Eclipse!**

I'm using H20 characters. You don't need to know them. It just basically says what you need in the story. For those of you who do know H20 they are never mermaids.

Bpov

I was at the Cullens' house on a regular Saturday cuddling against Edward. We were watching stupid movies when all of a sudden Emmett yelled "Uhhhhhh this is so boring lets watch something more interesting.

"Great idea Edward!" Alice said well more screamed. I got scared at that what ever Alice thought was good means bad or embarrassing for me.

" What's a good idea?" Asked Emmett like an excited 4 year old getting a reward.

"Well Emmett." Edward started looking at me……….scared? Uh oh! "I was outside of Bella's house and she got a package. My curiosity got the better of me-sorry Bella-and I decided to sneak a look at it. Inside were home videos sent by her mom.

My face must have paled because Edward asked if I was ok. I didn't answer.

" Asome lets start." The one and only Emmett yelled.

"No!!!!!!!" I yelled

I got a chorus of too bads. Alice held me back as Edward put the tape in.

He shot me an apologetic look but his eyes were eager. I hid under a pillow as I heard. A five year old voice go "Momma."

On the screen was be in white tee-shirt and jeans covered in dirt.

" What is it baby- oh my! I heard Renne say. "What happened to you."

I blushed. " Me Lewis Cleo and Emma had a dirt fight with yucky Nate, Zane, and some other guy I don't know his name of. Nate made Cleo cry so I threw a dirt pile at him. No one messes with my best friends and gets away with it. Oh and we won." I smiled proudly on the screen with my missing tooth.

At first there was silence then you heard Emmett's booming laugh followed by the rest of the Cullens.

I blushed. "I like little Bella she's cute." Alice said.

"And diabolical." Emmett added.

The rest laughed and Edward kissed my hair.

"Alright hey what's this one it's labeled I'm going to get charged for murder. I'm going to kill Lewis."

"Oh no!" I said when I saw an older 14 year old me on the screen wearing a green hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2:

Bpov

I was wearing a green hat yelling "I'm gonna kill Lewis I'm going to be charged for murder I'm gonna kill him.

"What he do this time" Cleo, Emma, and Rikki (My new Best friend) asked in unison. 

You see me pulling them into the ice room of the Juice Café Net. I pulled off my hat and heard three gasps on screen and seven off. 

"Oh my god" Alice said Emmett laughed. Esme looked shocked. Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle were smiling. Rosalie was……….smirking? 

On the paused screen is me with GREEN YES GREEN HAIR!

Emmett put the movie back on and I groaned. On the screen Rikki, Emma, and Cleo, let me through, saying "Go ahead"!. I walk out of the ice room and up to Lewis smiling a sickly sweet smile.

"Hey Lewis." I said and Lewis looked scared. 

" Hey Bells." "You are so dead." I told him I walked away. "Uh oh." Zane(Rikki's boyfriend) "The last time said that and walked away I had feathers stuck to me."

"She told you you look like a chicken." Rikki replied. 

**New scene: SCHOOL**

"Hey." I said. "Hey what are you going to do to Lewis?" They all asked in unison.

"You'll see."

**New scene: AUTORTUMIN **

You see Lewis up on stage with ear plugs looking like he was singing "Rehab" (The one that goes I'm not going to rehab no, no, no.)

The screen goes black and everyone laughs.

"Nice job Bella!" Emmett practically yells.


	3. Two videos well one 12 REAL CHAPTER!

**So obviously I haven't updated a real chapter in forever I came up with an idea I'm going to write a new story in the same plot line but as in they are mermaids and continue this story. So on with the story.**

"So I think were done I here." I said and got back a lot oh "Oh no's" Alice put in the next tape. I looked about five. I was sitting on a stool that was a five feet up, so I was swinging my legs, while eating toast slowly.

"Mama?" Little me asks.

'Yes Baby girl?" "Where do babies come from?" My mom chocked on her food while Emmett outside the screen laughed until Alice Shushed hi.

I'm busy hiding my face on Edwards shirt.

"The stork Belly Bean." My mother finally responded. "Uh uh, Lewis said they come from a mommy an daddy, when they…" I was cut off when my mom ran out of the room muttering "I do not need to hear this from my five year old daughter.

"I was going to say pick the baby up from the store…" Little me shrugged and you can hear Phil from behind the camera laughing and the Cullens following suit, even Carlisle and Esme.

" Bella was so adorable." Esme awed. "Uh uh.' Emmett mimicked me. Ugh God kill me now.

"Okay". Alice started. "This one's called "Bella in a fist fight" OHHH!" "PUT IT IN, PUT IT IN!" Emmett screamed like a three year old.

"Oh my God." Was all I could say as I realized what that tape was.

**(SINCE I HAVEN'T UPDATED I'M GONNA CONTINUE! :D) **

Alice, not paying attention to me put the tape in. There I was six-teen, and I was with my friends Lewis, his now girlfriend Cleo, FINALLY, Rikki and her still boyfriend Zane, Emma and her boyfriend Ash. I was the only one without a partner.

All of a sudden Miriam, our "arch enemy" comes up "accidently" spills her drink on me and laughs. "You *****(K+)

"Excuse me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. The fight!

**Okay the last part of last chapter I'm changing that here. BTW I KIND OF STOLE THIS FROM GEORGE LOPEZ WHICH I DON'T OWN ALONG WITH TWILIGHT please don't sue me. **

Bpov

"Oh my Gosh." Was all I could say as I realized what it was.

On the screen I was thirteen years old** (yes I changed it) **and I was hanging out with Lewis and Cleo we don't meet Rikki until I was fifth teen and I hated Zane until he became Rikki's boyfriend and like an older brother to me just like Lewis.

Anyway, I saw Miriam and Zane-they were dating then- walk up to us. "Oh look the dork muskiners." I saw that we were in the cafeteria as the camera zoomed, who was filming this?

"Real original Miriam." Lewis spoke up. "Yeah, whatever what nothing from the two *****?" (I think Bella wouldn't really cuss) She said referring to Cleo and I. I didn't seem to care but Cleo but seemed hurt so I took action.

"Go to Hell." I said to her. "I said to her. "Excuse me?" "Gooo… too… Heeelll." I said slowly "I think all the fat they took from your head to your fake breast is making you top heavy straining your neck, hurting your head making you even dumber than usual." I continued.

Emmett hooted and the rest of the Cullens clapped? Even Carlisle and Esme.

On the screen Zane tried to hide a laugh, right before Miriam pushed me and the Cullens became silent even Emmett which was surprising. I hesitated then pushed her back. The screened changed to my mom and Phil talking about baseball unaware of the camera.

I walked in with my jacket a little ripped. "Oh my God Bells what happened." My mom came rushing up to me as I sat down. "I fell?" She just looked at me. "Okay I sort of got in a fight." "You?" I could hear the shock in her voice. "Oh my. You have blood on you." She changed the topic. "That's the other girl's." "Damn my stepdaughter's a fighter."

**Hope I didn't go over the K+ Review. Ya know ya wanna. ; ) :D**


	5. You don't want to know

**Sorry this is an A.N…. JUST KIDDING DON'T KILL ME. Yes I got that from George Lopez, anyway I decided I am going to post a story with different videos(for your amusement) and make it into a plot. For anyone who read "Bella's Secret" it's kind of different. They are mermaids in this story. Anyway I was thinking of doing a Speak crossover, then after this story and Bella's Secret the one on my profile. Do you think that the Speak one should be held off until I finish this story? Because this one should be over by chapter 15. So tell me what you think.**

After a long A.N. on with the story.

Bpov

Most of the Cullens cheered. Rosalie actually smiled and Emmett hooted. "Go Bella g-go go Bella! HOOT HOOT!" I blushed…more that is.

"Can we stop?" I asked. "No!" They all screamed.

"This is called Prank War part 112224" Alice said. I even smiled. Lewis and I started a prank war at the age of six. As you seen with the green screen and all. Zane eventually joined once he started dating Rikki. And then Ash.

Once the screen started realized that Emma and Ash weren't there for this one. I can tell by the date. Both families went away for a week so it was just me against the two boys. I always win.

Anyway this one started with Rikki and Cleo taking down chairs off the tables in the morning. "Bella, Zane, and Lewis are supposed

to be here." Cleo stated. "Prank War." Was all Rikki responded with.

Cleo nodded.

All of a sudden I came flying from the glass doors locking it. "What you do?" Cleo asked.

"Why would I do anything. I would never." I started as Zane and Lewis plopped against the clear doors covered in green slime. I quickly pulled down the curtains and returned with an innocent look.

"Zane has the key." Rikki informed me. I pulled out a set of keys from my pocket and waved them around.

"Not anymore." I smiled.

They were quiet for a minute before Rikki spoke up. "Fair enough." Cleo nodded. Then we started taking down the chairs like nothing had happened.

They all looked at me. I shrugged. "You don't want to know." They nodded in unison. (creepy) No one wants to know where I got that slime. Fun, fun times. Fun.

**Short, but what can you do? Besides write. Review.**


End file.
